Beautiful Morning
by linnetask
Summary: Levy y Gajeel se conocen en un bar y despues de algunos eventos ambos terminan en la casa de la peliazul. Inspirado en el comercial de Levi's Beautiful Morning. Lemon Ligero. AU.


**Hola, como regalo para la histérica de mi hermana, que me ha rogado que haga un oneshot Gale inspirado en el video de Levi's titulado igual que este fic.**

 **Como se imaginaran Fairy Tail no me pertenece, de ser así ya todas mis ships serían canon.**

 **Sin más les dejo la lectura.**

* * *

 _ **Beautiful Morning**_

Tres noches lo había visto acudir al bar donde ella trabaja, tres noches que lo había visto gastar exuberantes cantidades de dinero en alcohol, mismas tres noches que él había rechazado cualquier coqueteo de las mujeres que asistían a aquel lugar. Él solo se había sentado en la barra y ella solo se limitaba a servirle tragos a aquel enorme moreno de ojos granates.

A Levy le había parecido muy curioso aquel hombre lleno de piercings, era atractivo y con ese porte de chico malo atraía una gran cantidad de miradas femeninas. Pero él sólo bebía fijando su mirada a un punto infinito entre las botellas del estante tras ella.

Mirajane llego con un nuevo pedido y ella rápidamente cumplió la orden. Apenas acomodaba las copas en la charola de la mesera cuando escucho que él la llamaba.

—Oye enana— Dijo con su profunda voz —Sírveme otro.

Levy no se sintió ofendida por el apelativo, ya era costumbre por su corta estatura, además el tono que el usaba no era malicioso, le llamaba así solo por no saber su nombre. O eso suponía la peliazul.

Lleno el vaso con el ambarino líquido y sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante. Levy se sonrojo levemente. Agradeció enormemente a la poca iluminación del lugar. Fue testigo de cómo una voluptuosa mujer se acercó sugerentemente a él.

—Invítame a tomar un trago contigo.— Dijo mientras se pegaba a un brazo masculino frotando intencionalmente sus turgentes senos.

Levi no supo porque aquello le molestó.

Lo vio quitarse sin mucho tacto a la mujer mientras se ponía de pie y con un movimiento le indico a Levy que quería pagar, mostrándole su tarjeta de crédito. Levy se apresuró a cobrar y le devolvió la tarjeta y el ticket al moreno. Lo vio firmar y dejar propina en efectivo.

Y justo como las otras noches Levy lo vio irse. Y como las otras noches, sintió un pequeño vacío en su interior.

* * *

Una hora después Levy tiraba la basura en los contenedores. Con uso de toda su fuerza tiró una bolsa negra y luego la otra. Suspiro un poco recobrando el aliento y al darse la vuelta casi se le sale el alma al ver una enorme sombra recargada en el callejón.

Casi al instante lo reconoció.

Gajeel.

Sabía su nombre o al menos el nombre del propietario de la tarjeta con la que pagaba la cuenta. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, él fumaba un cigarrillo y Levy sólo se pudo quedar viéndolo fijamente.

—Te puedo ayudar en algo— Dijo finalmente la chica.

—No,— Respondió el algo seco,— Mi auto se averió y la grúa acaba de llevárselo. Solo fumaba antes de llamar a un taxi.

—Yo te puedo llevar, ya voy a salir, solo voy por mis cosas.

Gajeel se quedó mirando a la pequeña chica frente a él. Era delgada pero de buen cuerpo eso lo dejaba notar el diminuto conjunto que traía puesto. Unos ajustados shorts de mezclilla y una ajustada blusa de tirantes negra. Llevaba medias y zapatitos de piso negros. Los cortos cabellos azules estaban peinados hacia atrás sujetos con una pashmina plateada, a excepción de dos mechones más largos que caían a los lados de su cara.

Era una chica bastante linda.

—No quiero importunarte, llamare a un taxi.— Declinó lo más caballerosamente su propuesta.

—Tonterías— Rebatió ella —No es problema para mí.

Gajeel no supo decirle que no a su amable sonrisa. No recordaba que alguien le hubiera brindado una sonrisa así. No aparte de su maestro.

—De acuerdo.

Espérame en el estacionamiento, salgo en quince minutos.

Gajeel la vio irse y suspiró, bien podía pedir un taxi y no tomar la palabra de la chica. Pero al mismo tiempo no tenía ganas de llegar a su vacío departamento. Así que finalmente se dirigió al casi desierto aparcamiento.

* * *

Levy salió después de limpiar la barra y tomo su chaqueta de cuero color camel, las llaves del auto y su bolso. Se despidió de Mirajane y de su jefe Makarov para luego salir por la puerta trasera. Se detuvo un segundo cerciorándose de llevar todas sus cosas.

No se percató de que dos sujetos la miraban, uno de ellos la tomó del brazo derecho mientras el otro trataba de quitarle el bolso. Levy forcejeo ferozmente, a pesar de su tamaño era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba gracias al gimnasio.

Esto molesto a ambos desconocidos que seguían empeñados en despojarla de sus pertenencias. Levy pateó la espinilla de uno y le dio un codazo al otro en las costillas. Este la libero unos segundos antes de tomarla del cabello.

—Zorra— Dijo mientras el otro le quito al fin el bolso.

Levy iba a gritar por ayuda, pero sintió que la habían soltado bruscamente, cayo de rodillas por inercia solo para ver cómo Gajeel golpeaba a uno en la cara y él que la había soltado fue en defensa de su compañero sacando una navaja, Gajeel vio el objeto y lo detuvo con su mano, la hoja cortó su palma pero él ni se inmuto. De un derechazo lo mando al piso. Ambos se pusieron de pie y corrieron al ver la fiera mirada del moreno.

Levy vio sus cosas tiradas en el piso y se dispuso a recogerlas, el moreno le ayudo en la labor.

—Debiste gritar por ayuda La reprendió.

—Mira que no se me ocurrió— Respondió sarcásticamente la peliazul.

Gajeel la ayudó a ponerse en pie y ella reparó en la herida de su mano. Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Maldición— Exclamó— Debemos curarte.

Lo tomó de la mano sana y lo dirigió a su pequeño auto. El camino fue una mezcla entre silencio incómodo y tensión.

—Puedes dejarme en mi casa en serio— Repitió Gajeel

—No puedo dejarte así —Dijo Levy y miró de reojo la mano sangrante del hombre, se desató con una mano la pashmina que de su cabello y se la tendió. —Toma, ponla en tu mano para que deje de sangrar.

—Se va a ensuciar.— Discutió él.

—Es más fácil limpiarla o comprar otra que limpiar el auto —Vio cómo se colocaba la pashmina como si fuera una venda y sonrió —Por cierto, soy Levy.

—Me llamó Gajeel— Respondió él.

Levy ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa.

Finalmente llegaron al pequeño departamento de la peliazul. Esta se apresuró a abrir la puerta y lo invitó a pasar al complejo.

—Disculpa el desastre —Dijo ella mientras encendía las luces.

Gajeel pudo apreciar las blancas paredes, la pequeña cocina con una barra y dos bancos altos, un par de sillones naranjas y estanterías repletas de libros, incluso la barra de la cocina y la pequeña mesa de centro se encontraban montones de libros.

—Toma asiento— Le ofreció ella mientras se dirigió por el pasillo a lo que él dedujo era la habitación de la chica.

Se sentó en un silloncito mientras se quitaba la chamarra de cuero negra. La vio volver con una caja llena de cosas, la muchacha retiro con cuidado la "venda" cubierta de sangre, lleno una torunda con alcohol.

—Va a arder— Advirtió.

Colocó la bolita de algodón sobre la herida, limpiando suave pero firmemente. Gajeel sólo frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Había sufrido peores dolores que ese.

Levy después de asegurarse que la herida estaba limpia procedió colocar un ungüento y luego envolverla en una venda real. Gajeel la observó colocar el vendaje con parsimonia. Y su mirada se fijó en las rodillas de la chica que se encontraban rojas y un poco raspadas, las medias se le habían roto.

—Tú también deberías tratarte— Dijo el señalando los pequeños magullones —¿Cómo es que te preocupas en otros antes que en ti?

—Tu herida era más grave— Respondió ella con indiferencia mientras mojaba otra torunda para pasarla por sus heridas Gracias por ayudarme.

—No hay de qué— Contestó él desviando la vista.

Levy lo observo mejor con la luz de su apartamento, la piel bronceada, la camiseta gris y los pantalones de mezclilla en conjunto con sus botas y larga cabellera oscura, hacían de Gajeel el prototipo para chico malo de una película ochentera, ese que te saca suspiros cada vez que lo vez.

—Creo que es hora de que vaya a mi casa, pediré un taxi comentó

—Deja, yo te llevo— Ofreció Levy mientras se ponía de pie recogiendo las cosas.

—Pasan de las 3 a.m.

—Y me salvaste la vida, te debo al menos eso.

Gajeel de pronto sintió ganas de permanecer en el pequeño pero cálido departamento de la chica, pensándolo bien se parecían. Pequeños y cálidos. Quizá y esta vez sí se le había subido el alcohol.

Se quedó mirando el libro en su derecha era grande, grueso y las paginas estaban amarillas, lo tomo y lo observo, la pasta dura y verde, abrió los ojos ligeramente al no entender el lenguaje del libro.

—¿Entiendes esto?— Preguntó a la chica le ofrecía un vaso con agua, él lo tomó aunque hubiera deseado que fuera alcohol.

—Por supuesto, estoy por graduarme en lenguas, con especialización en lenguas muertas y romances.

—No pareces el tipo de chica que lee estas cosas. —Comento Gajeel mientras colocaba el libro donde mismo.

—¿Sugieres que por trabajar en un bar, no tengo el intelecto suficiente como para estudiar una carrera?— Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo no dije eso —Explicó Gajeel solo que me sorprende que te guste esto.

—Bueno, me encanta leer y aprender nuevos idiomas

—Tenía un maestro que le hubiera encantado tener una plática contigo— Dijo Gajeel relajando el ambiente.

—¿Le hubiera?— Levy no pudo evitar curiosear.

—Si, murió el jueves

Contando que era la madrugada previa al domingo, Levy se dio cuenta de que fue el jueves cuando conoció a Gajeel en el bar.

—¿Eran muy cercanos?— Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—Algo así, era amigo de mi madre, cuando ella murió, el prácticamente se hizo cargo de mí.

Gajeel reaccionó lo que le había dicho a Levy, una completa extraña y se sonrojo levemente, definitivamente el alcohol había logrado hacerle efecto. Levy se encontraba algo conmocionada, miro con pena al hombre frente a ella, ella sabía lo que era perder a alguien cercano. No supo porque pero se levantó, se puso frente al enorme moreno que seguía sentado y lo abrazo del cuello.

Gajeel se quedó estático mientras la chica lo abrazaba, no sabía porque pero aquello era lo que necesitaba. Correspondió levemente el abrazo, simplemente poniendo las manos en la estrecha cintura de la peliazul.

Rompieron el abrazo más no el contacto, Levy coloco las manos en los hombros de Gajeel y este todavía mantenía las manos en la cintura de la chica. Ambas miradas chocaban trasmitiendo un centenar de emociones, los intensos ojos grana de él escudriñaban los pardos ojos de ella y viceversa.

Levy fue quien tomo iniciativa, movió las manos para que enmarcaran el afilado rostro de Gajeel, lo besó delicadamente. Sintió como él se abrazó a su cintura, ella aprovecho para profundizar el beso, mordió ligeramente el labio de Gajeel que gruño y paso la lengua por los labios femeninos. El beso se hizo mucho más intenso con ambas lenguas involucradas.

Se separaron un momento respirando agitadamente, se miraron con intensidad antes de hablar.

—¿Quieres seguir?— Preguntó Gajeel con el último atisbo de lucidez.

Levy asintió lentamente con los ojos cerrados y volviéndolo a besar. No solía acostarse con extraños, y aquella excepción se debía a que se había sentido fuertemente atraída por Gajeel, por su mirada perdida, por su voz y por su porte.

Gajeel dejo de pensar con claridad perdido entre las sensaciones que la pequeña chica en sus brazos transmitía. Mordisqueo ligeramente el labio inferior de ella antes de decidir atacar su cuello, paso su lengua por la fina piel, bajando aún más delineando las clavículas. Escuchaba a Levy suspirar mientras enterraba las manos en la melena oscura.

Las enormes manos de Gajeel se posaron en el perfecto trasero de la peliazul y de un solo impulso la sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Levy le levantó la cara para seguir besándolo. El correspondió el beso con hambre, recorrió con sus manos la estrecha cintura para luego pasearse por la pequeña espalda de la fémina.

Levy enterró los dedos en la abundante cabellera de Gajeel y arqueó la espalda cuando él volvió a atacar su cuello, se sorprendió cuando él metió los pulgares en los tirantes de la blusa y los bajo de un solo movimiento, dejando expuestos los pequeños senos de Levy e inmediatamente se llevó uno a la boca.

Un súbito sonrojo subió al rostro de la chica, en parte por excitación y en parte por la vergüenza, con un impulso de valentía se reclinó aún más, apoyando las manos en las rodillas de Gajeel, de esa manera él tenía un mejor acceso a sus pechos. También en aquella posición podía sentir la excitación de Gajeel.

Él la volvió a abrazar para que sus cuerpos quedaran juntos antes de levantarla, Levy inmediatamente lo rodeo con sus piernas para no perder el equilibrio.

—Dime que la puerta lleva a la habitación.— Murmuró ronco de deseo.

—Si— Respondió volviendo a besarlo.

Él se encamino cargando y besando a la chica, abrió la puerta y al dar un par de pasos casi se va de bruces con todo y la chica al tropezarse con algunos libros.

—Que carajos— Masculló

—Cuidado con los libros.— Regañó ella

—Preocúpate primero por ti, casi nos caemos.

Levy solo se río. Gajeel la deposito en la cama mientras se descalzaba y se quitaba la camiseta. Levy lo pudo observar con la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana. Era jodidamente sensual.

Ella se puso sobre sus codos para observarlo mejor, él se subió en la cama a gatas y quedando a la altura de su cara, se besaron nuevamente, él se tomó el tiempo recorriendo el cuerpo de Levy y viceversa, las ropas desaparecían una a una, se unieron cuando sus cuerpos lo exigían; se perdieron el uno en el otro, hasta alcanzar el clímax juntos y en un profundo beso.

Se recostaron en la cama y durmieron abrazados.

* * *

Gajeel despertó en la mañana, un haz de luz se colaba por la ventana y le daba de lleno en los ojos, gruño por lo bajo y abrió los ojos, se topó con un techo que no era el de su habitación, sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza, se giró y encontró un pequeño cuerpo desnudo a su lado con una maraña de pelo azul.

Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior y antes de que cierto amigo quisiera manifestarse, se levantó con un sigilo no propio de su tamaño. Se colocó los boxers y tomó el resto de su ropa. Salió silenciosamente y se vistió en la sala. Reviso que cargara con todas sus cosas y dejo la casa de Levy.

Observó su celular, eran las 10:30 a.m. se dirigió a una cafetería por la que habían pasado la noche anterior y recordaba cerca. Entró en el local y se sentó en la barra, una camarera coqueteo con él mientras le tomaba su pedido, Gajeel le brindo una cándida sonrisa.

* * *

Levy sintió un poco de frio, pero no encontraba la razón, despertó perezosamente, miró el reloj de su mesita de noche y vio la hora, 11:15 a.m. solo entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraba completamente desnuda, los eventos de la noche anterior pasaron por su cabeza. Sonrió sonrojada. Se puso sus braguitas junto una blusa que le quedaba grande y que usualmente era su pijama.

Miró por todas las habitaciones de su departamento y no encontró rastro del moreno, se sentó en un sillón e intento no pensar en ese sentimiento de vacío que se había formado en su pecho. Suspiró sonoramente antes de levantarse resignada y dirigirse a la ducha.

Salió completamente refrescada, se puso un vestido naranja y una cinta del mismo color en su cabello, decidió ir a almorzar, quizá llamaría a alguna de sus amigas para contarles la aventura de la pasada noche. Busco en el bolso las llaves pero no las encontró, hizo un mohín y comenzó a buscarlas por el apartamento. Las encontró entre los sillones, volvió a revisarse la ropa, arreglando las arrugas imaginarias.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un sorprendido Gajeel que estaba a dos pasos de su puerta con intenciones de llamar. En una mano llevaba dos cafés y en la otra una bolsa de papel con el logotipo del restaurante que estaba cerca de la casa; él sonrió pícaro e hizo un gesto como pidiendo permiso para entrar, Levy lo encontró encantador y jalándolo del cinturón lo llevó al interior de la casa.

—Gihee—Soltó él.

Definitivamente era un buen comienzo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el fic, espero poder escribir más de Fairy Tail entre mis proyectos largos.**

 **Dedicado a nanabelí.**

 **Leves aclaraciones: me imagino a Gajeel como guardaespaldas, por si quieren imaginarle ese oficio, aunque no supe como meterlo en el fic.**

 **Sin más que aclarar, espero pasearme por aquí pronto y sean bienvenidos los reviews.**

 **Besos.**

 **LinnetAsk**


End file.
